Elijah Cavorel
|born= |died= |species= |gender=Male |height=5' |hair=blonde |eyes=hazel |era= |affiliation= * **Victorian Independent State }} Staff Sergeant Elijah Cavorel was a human . Born on in , his family took refuge with the rebels at Camp Lexington in after his father, who had been illegally hunting , had shot and killed a officer who was on an anti-poaching operation. Living in the rebel base, the Cavorels were never ideologues like some other families inhabiting the location. In , attacked various rebel strongholds on Mamore, including Lexington. Escaping the base as it collapsed from explosive charges, Cavorel survived the massacre on the height known as Death Mountain. Joining up with a rebel from , the two made their way to the colony after hearing that it had seceded from the . Eventually joining the Victorian Independent State military, Cavorel became a sharpshooter in the Victorian Naval Infantry, seeing heavy combat throughout his career. After the fall of , he made his way to Glabetov, surviving the 2555 uprising, and living out the rest of his days under a false name in the colonial capital. Biography Early Life Elijah Cavorel was born on in to Edward and Paula Cavorel, both settlers who had escaped the Far Isle Incident and taken up residence beyond those lands authorized for settlement by the , mainly due to the fact that Edward Cavorel had deserted the during the Incident. The couple feared that he would be taken and imprisoned for the rest of his life, or worse yet, executed, if they lived under the . Despite their relative isolation, the Cavorels still lived in a small self-reliant settlement of over a hundred illegal settlers like themselves. As a result, Elijah lived a life not unlike that of children all over Mamore, if a bit more isolated from the due to the remoteness of the settlement. At the age of four, the Cavorels quickly packed up all they had and left the settlement. Unbeknownst to the young Elijah, his father had committed a crime and once again, was fearing for his life. With the large amount of wildlife on the frontier, many of the settlers would go to hunt for meat or furs from the indigenous wildlife. However, hunting without the proper permits or at times forbidden by the CAA administration was illegal, punishable by a fine numbering in the thousands of or possibly imprisonment. However, either would lead to Edward coming before a judge, and not only his illegal settling being discovered, but also his treason from nearly thirty years before on . During one of his hunts. Cavorel's father was spotted by a member of the Mamorian law enforcement, and in a split-second decision, shot him to prevent his being caught and traced back to the settlement. To escape, the Cavorels contacted a fellow settler who was known to smuggle goods to various groups on the planet, and requested him to find them a place to live among the rebels. After paying the rebel a sum of credits, they packed what they could into the back of a truck, and were transported for several days to an abandoned tungsten mine being used by the , by the name of Camp Lexington. As a witness to the infamous Far Isle rebellion, the elder Cavorel, and by extension his family, was treated in varying ways. Some looked upon him as a hero who had fought in the first major engagement of the Insurrection, others saw him as a coward who had stopped fighting to save himself. Even despite growing up in a stronghold of rebels, Elijah was never an ideologue like some of his peers, and wanted more to have a normal occupation as opposed to being a rebel fighter, however he was content with whatever would make him a living, even if it was being a soldier. During Jonathan Watts' tenure at Camp Lexington, Cavorel also interacted with him on a few occasions, and described him in his journal as a '...reserved, serious man who did not smile a whole lot'. Category:Safe Havens